


Eight Nights of Love

by haiplana



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: Jane finds out that Petra isn't planning on celebrating the holidays and takes action.





	Eight Nights of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic to take a break from studying for finals. I might update after my tests are over. It's out of season but I really wanted to write this. Chapter titles are in Hebrew.

November 30th proved to be the busiest day of the year for Petra Solano. In less than a month, her hotel would be swamped with families taking a Christmas vacation. Bookings were up, people who were making last-minute plans were complaining, and Petra was going to be understaffed in the second-busiest season of the year.

She was halfway through marking up a December business plan when her phone rang and she nearly snapped her pen in half. Thankfully, she left it in the other room where it couldn’t bother her, and after a stressful moment’s pause, she continued down the line of text.

“Petra,” Jane called from outside her office, “it’s JV.”

Petra hadn’t even noticed that Jane Villanueva’s telltale ringtone stopped shorter than usual. “Tell her I’m busy,” Petra said through gritted teeth. A moment, and then Jane was suddenly leaning against the office doorframe.

“JV has insisted that I ask you what the custody situation is for the girls over Christmas, and no matter who has them, she has invited us to the Villanueva family celebration.” Jane looked pityingly at Petra as she laid her pen down with silent rage.

“Rafael has the girls for both days. Also, I’m not interested in the celebration, but thank her very much for the offer.”

Jane raised the phone to her ear again. “Did you get that?” Another moment, and Jane winced. “She says she’s not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Also that my mother is invited, if that makes a difference.”

“Fine.” Petra balled her fists. “Tell her that I will not be wearing a god-awful Christmas sweater under any circumstances.”

Jane barely got the phone to her ear before JV was speaking rapidly from the other side. Petra could hear the metallic sound of her voice, and thought she heard a bit of Spanish, which Jane laughed at. Petra returned to her work, thinking that the conversation was over, when Jane began to speak again.

“She wants to know what Christmas gifts you’re getting the girls so she doesn’t get them the same thing.”

Petra scrubbed a hand over her face. “You know, I miss the days when you didn’t like JV. It was far easier to get you to hang up on her. And I’m not getting them any Christmas gifts, so she doesn’t have to worry.”

“You’re not getting them any gifts?” Jane asked, and Petra was sure she heard JV say the same thing through the phone. Finally, Petra stood from her desk and walked over to Jane. She took the phone and brought it to her ear.

“Goodbye, Jane.” She ended the call before anything more could be heard from JV.

Jane followed Petra to her desk when she returned to it. “Petra. What’s going on? Your averseness to the holidays can’t just be from stress.”

“I am not averse to holidays. Rafael will be getting them gifts, and Jane and her family. They don’t need anymore from me. I don’t celebrate Christmas. There’s no reason to get them gifts.” Petra bit her lip as she waited for Jane to respond. It was their first holiday season, and Jane seemed surprisingly passionate about Christmas.

“Why aren’t you celebrating Christmas?” Jane asked, genuinely curious. Petra was afraid that she’d judge her.

“I’m Jewish.”

“Okay. What about Hanukkah?” Jane sat on the edge of Petra’s desk and waited for her explanation.

“My father was more devout than my mother, but I never knew him. My mother and I celebrated when I was very little. Jews in the Czech Republic were persecuted for a long time, even when I was young. We think that’s what happened to my father, he couldn’t get a job or was denied a home, so he got sick and died. What Jewish teachings I do know, I learned myself when we moved to Prague after the fall of the Iron Curtain. I haven’t properly celebrated in a long time.” Petra closed her eyes and laughed. “I’m not sure I’d remember how.”

“Oh, Petra…” Jane reached her hand out and took Petra’s from the desk.

“It’s fine. I just figured I wouldn’t teach the girls. Rafael isn’t very religious, but they’ll still get some Catholic influence from the Villanuevas.” Petra cleared her throat. “What about you? Are you religious?”

“I go to church when my mother asks me, but not often. We do the whole Christmas thing,” Jane said, “or, we used to. Since she’s gotten sick, it’s been hard to organize.”

Petra smiled, soft and sympathetic. She didn’t push; Jane always confided as much information as she wanted unprompted, and usually wouldn’t divulge much more.

“Well, like JV said, you’re welcome to come to her party.” Petra squeezed Jane’s hand. “And bring Aida. She’ll love Alba.”

Jane nodded and stood from the desk. She walked out of the office, but stuck her head in to watch Petra for a moment more. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Petra replied, then reluctantly returned to her work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you ever thought about enrolling the girls in Hebrew school?”

Petra looked over at Jane, eyebrows furrowed, as the woman squinted at her laptop screen. “What?”

“Hebrew school. Like Catholic Sunday School, but to learn Jewish culture and history,” Jane said. “We could take a few classes there, too.”

“I didn’t really know that was a thing. I hadn’t heard of any in the Czech Republic.” Petra got up from the sofa to stand behind Jane’s chair. She could see Jane was on some Jewish website.

“Sorry to inform you, babe, but you’re in America, not the Czech Republic,” Jane joked. “Things are a little different here.”

“Oh hush.” Petra slapped Jane’s shoulder. “Why are you researching this?”

Jane looked up at Petra and kissed her jaw. “I’m just interested.”

“I never thought I would get the girls religious training.”

“Don’t you think they might like it? They might feel left out when the other kids at school are celebrating holidays and they don’t understand.” Jane went back to her computer and opened a new tab. She pulled up a list of Hebrew schools in the area.

“That one’s close to the school,” Petra said, pointing to one of the names. “I guess I could let them try it and then decide.”

Jane typed the phone number of the Hebrew school into her phone before setting her computer aside. She pulled Petra around the chair and onto her lap. “I think that’s a good idea. And I don’t mean to overstep, you are their mother. You just have this beautiful religion and a fascinating cultural history. It’s a link between the ancestors that you never knew and you, and your children and grandchildren. I just don’t want you or the girls to miss out on that.”

“Thank you for caring, Jane.” Petra kissed her girlfriend and scratched her fingers over her scalp.

“Anything for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas was just over a week away, and it was crunch time. Petra found herself in her office until all hours of the night dealing with matters ranging from which server was going to play Pammy the Parroton what days to how many extra beds had to be set up in various rooms. She was lucky to get home before four most nights; she would collapse into bed, thankfully without waking Jane, then would sleep for four hours, wake up, and do it all again.

Petra was lucky that particular night. She was able to wrap things up and get into the elevator at 12:03. Petra blearily dragged herself down the hall and towards her penthouse, fished her keys out of her bag, and pushed the large door open. Instead of finding the entry dark, she found her three girls standing around the round table in the center of the room, the lights dimmed. The usual floral arrangement had been moved, and on the table instead was a small white cloth, a gold menorah placed in the center.

A tired smile rose to Petra’s lips. “You’re all awake.” It was rare that Petra came home to find Jane awake, and even more rare to see Ellie and Anna up.

“JR told us what Hanukkah is and we wanted to celebrate,” Anna said. Ellie yawned beside her.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Jane said.

Jane motioned for Petra to join them at the table. She took Petra’s bag from her shoulder and placed it on the floor before coming back to light the shamash, the candle at the center. She picked up a paper from the table and held it before the girls. Petra looked over their shoulders. She began to tear up, her chest tightened.

“Ready?” Jane whispered. The girls nodded.

" _Baruch Atah Adonai_ ,” they all said, Petra continuing by memory, “ _Elohenu Melech haolam asher kideshanu bemitzvotav vetzivanu lehadlik ner Chanukah. Baruch Atah Adonai Elo-henu Melech Haolam sheasa nisim laavotenu bayamim hahem bizman hazeh. Baruch Atah Adonai Elohenu Melech Haolam shehecheyanu vekiyimanu vehigianu lizman hazeh._ ”

After this, Jane took the shamash and handed it to Petra. “Do the honors?”

Petra took the shamash and lit the first candle. As she did, she thought of when she was eight, in the Czech Republic, lighting the candle of her menorah, alone. Her mother had been working, Petra was left to carry on the Hanukkah tradition her father had started. Now, she was surrounded by just a few of the people she loved most — her daughters and the love of her life — and she felt her heart beat faster.

They all watched the menorah for a moment, as though the candles were about to burst into fireworks, just as Petra had as a child. The tradition had a magical, mesmerizing quality to it.

Jane stepped away first, and towards the dining table, which was set for four. “Who’s hungry?”

“Me!” both girls shouted. They barreled towards the table as Jane helped them to sit. Petra carefully picked up the menorah and the cloth beneath it and set them on the floor in front of the window. When she reached the dining table, she noticed the food — brisket at the center, and a plate full of latkes beside it. Jane began dishing out the meat, and Petra put a few latkes on each plate. Petra and Jane finally sat, and they all dug in.

Petra melted when she had her first bite of latke. “I haven’t had one of these since I was a little girl.”

“Is it good?” Jane asked.

“Yes!” Petra tried the brisket and closed her eyes, savoring the meat. “Where did you get this?”

“I found a Jewish market about half an hour from here.” Jane poured Petra a glass of white wine and sipped on her scotch.

After they finished eating, the girls, though still tired, bounced in their seats. “Can we do gifts, please?” Ellie asked.

“Gifts?” Petra looked at Jane, her eyes wide. Jane just smiled mischievously and walked into the bedroom. She returned, carrying two small _Frozen_ bags (Jane still couldn’t let that one go) and an even smaller black bag.

The girls took the _Frozen_ bags and started pulling out the paper. From each bag they produced some of the newest Wonder Woman toys that were being advertised for the holiday season.

“Thank you, JR!” Ellie exclaimed.

“We love you,” Anna said, hugging Jane tightly.

“I love you, too, girls.” Jane patted them both on the head, then let them get to playing with their new toys. “Now, for you.” Jane handed Petra the little black bag. Inside was a rectangular box, too thin to be for a ring, but definitely containing jewelry of some kind. She opened the top of the box and gasped at its contents. On the end of a gold chain was a golden triangle, and the outline of another triangle made of diamonds was fitted around it in the shape of a star.

“It’s beautiful, Jane,” Petra said. She placed her hand on Jane’s cheek and brought their mouths together in a kiss.

“Can I put it on you?” Petra nodded, and Jane stood behind Petra. She took the necklace from the box and clasped it around Petra’s neck. Petra brought her hand to it and ran her thumb over the diamonds. “The girls had something to give you, but they seem to be distracted, so I’ll just give it to you myself.”

Jane handed her a sheet of paper with an appointment on it. It was labelled with the seal of the Marbella spa, and it stated that there were two massage appointments and four manicure/pedicure appointments for the following morning.

“Thank you, Jane, but I have work—”

“I worked it out with your assistant. You don’t have work for those hours,” Jane said.

“The girls have to go to school.”

“It’s Hanukkah.” Jane smiled at Petra. “They can take the day off.”

Petra laughed and stood. She kissed Jane once again and twirled a black lock of hair around her finger. “Thank you for making Hanukkah special.”

“Thank you for being the light of my life,” Jane said.

They watched as the girls fell asleep on the family room floor before carrying them to bed. Petra stopped in the entry again just to watch as the candles burned closer to the menorah. Jane wrapped around her from behind, and they watched on as the magic of the first night dwindled away into darkness and wax.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @diana-prince-s
> 
> tags will update as this fic does


End file.
